Problem: Ten standard 6-sided dice are rolled.  What is the probability that exactly one of the dice shows a 1?  Express your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest thousandth.
There are $\binom{10}{1}$ ways to roll exactly one 1 out of 10 dice. The probability of any one of these occurring is $\left(\frac{1}{6}\right)^{\!1}\left(\frac{5}{6}\right)^{\!9}$.  So the overall probability is \[ \binom{10}{1}\bigg(\frac{1}{6}\bigg)^{\!1}\bigg(\frac{5}{6}\bigg)^{\!9}=\frac{10\times 5^9}{6^{10}} \approx \boxed{0.323}. \]